


The shenanigans of human emotion

by LunaLightEclipse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack, Edward Elric Swears, Human Transmutation, Humor, I also know nothing about military ranks, equivalent exchange? I think not, haha I know nothing about military, i also know nothing about science! LETS GO, ill tag this properly when I have more than 1 energy, me? Write a serious fic? No.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLightEclipse/pseuds/LunaLightEclipse
Summary: Some few hundred years ago Truth made an exchange, their price being the individuals emotions.Now, they still aren’t sure whether it would have been better to have taken something else. How confusing.Oh well, all they could do now was make the best of it.(Disclaimer: I haven’t watched Fma in years. I’ve just been kinda haunted by it on the internet and read a couple of fics lately and needed to free up the now fma clogged brain of mine.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

They were almost impressed, two children had been smart enough (or dumb enough depending on who you asked) to end up in front of them.

Mostly the intelligence of the older more _feral_ one, not to say that the other wasn’t almost as genius.

However they had made a mistake and it was time for toll taking, the body of one and the leg of the other. Should be enough of a punishment- it thought it the end of that and went to staring at nothingness in boredom.

Its attention was brought back to the feral ones gate reopening, was the kid suicidal or something? It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s activated alchemy arrays until it killed them fully knowing it would kill them.

Turns out, no. Just wants his brother back, or his soul anyways. How was this child even conscious never mind coherent enough to write an array?

They could just send the kid back, minus two limbs, but now they were actually curious. 

Maybe this was the solution to their boredom. The elements were all there along with the array, the kid was still here, perhaps it wouldn’t be so hard as to just- hitch a ride?

It would also hand him a perfect way to deal with those _problems_ running around Amestris.

The gate opened, pulling in the kid for the purpose of throwing him back into his bleeding body and Truth followed just before it got the chance to shut.

Let it be known that the Truth has zero impulse control.

* * *

His leg was gone, his arm was gone, Al was a suit of armour and the human transmutation array had reactivated.

Factually he knew how much blood a human body held, looking at the floor was an entirely different story though, they were lucky his blood (or the _thing_ they made) hadn’t fucked with the circle or else they would be fucked. Activating a broke circle was just asking for rebound.

The thing within the array was starting to deconstruct and he wondered if maybe Truth just takes the results of human transmutation as another toll for human fuck ups. This thought was immediately derailed when it started to _reconstruct_ in a far more not fucked up form.

After what felt like forever (though that was probably just his blood lacking body talking) the light of the array disappeared and Edward got a good look at what was left.

He immediately decided that was enough shit for today and chose unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite every cell in his body warning him not to, Edward opened his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see, bloody basement, walking suit of armour, his brother conveniently back in his body?

Apparently the world was not so kind, instead a person sat on the end of his bed (that at a closer look he recognised as the operation room in the Rockbell house, explains why he’s not dead yet) they grinned at him in a familiar unnerving way.

To make it worse their face looked far too much like his own for comfort, if someone had leeched the colour out of him and gave him weird ringed grey eyes. He sighed and went to rub at his face only to realise that no, that arm was gone.

 _”Why?”_ No more had to be said, was it to torment him on his many most recent mistakes? Probably.

They shrugged, indifferent, then looking him straight in the eyes and grinning that fucking grin _again._ Was their face set like that?

He planned on going back to staring at the ceiling and ignoring the pain he was in when a thought crossed his mind,”Is being out of your freaky white plane not going to be an issue?” After all they were all ‘I am god I am everything blah blah’ surely they had equivalency things to be doing?

Their face contorted into a ‘how do I explain with your measly human language’ which after experiencing weird gate knowledge... that was fair. Now he understood why teacher had always answered with I am the circle-

_Wait a fucking moment-_

_Lost organs in an ‘accident’, clap alchemy..._

Huh, she really wasn’t talking out of her ass when she warned them against human transmutation.

Truth made a noise which hopefully signified something positive,”While I am a ‘singular consciousness’ every individual has their own Gate of Truth, I am both here and there simultaneously, though my own connection to my ‘knowledge’ is, finicky here.”

Edward continued on that train of though,”-and your my Truth which is why you look like me.”

”Yes, that’s why I look like you.” They waved an arm about in show and Edward narrowed his eyes at the far more tan than anything else skin.

” _That’s my arm.”_

Truth grinned once again- this time in a more playful amusement than ‘your going to suffer horribly’- and laughed,” _My arm now.”_


	3. Chapter 3

One good thing about Truths hovering was that the bastard was too much a bastard for him to _not_ focus on said bastard.

After the first few incidents of getting so far stuck in his head that he was unresponsive and Winry started crying Truth decided that pity was for the mortals and chucked him out of the second story window, breaking his remaining leg and serving as a lesson learnt.

Then the pale fucker said that he better get his shit together otherwise how else was he going to save Al (and strongly suggested that he was on a time limit) so he kind of reluctantly agreed to the great horror that was automail. Surgery sucked, he knew that from past experiences of being present at the same time as the past customers of the Rockbells.

Still he had grossly misjudged. It wasn’t even funny just how far he had misjudged. Everything hurt, everything was hot and he was feeling nauseous. He was in too much pain to sleep but still refused the painkillers because that was his brain those things were messing with.

Perhaps a positive was that Granny had banished Truth to cleaning up all that blood in the basement because despite being a Godly entity she was still pissed about what it had done to Al and himself- oh and his broken leg.

Then she threw a washcloth at their face and said that they couldn’t use alchemy to do it, he had never seen Truth look so disgruntled.

While he would have _payed_ to watch the continuing hilarity he was stuck in bed attached to more machines than he really felt comfortable in.

_Some dark cavern in his mind threw up the absolutely awful thought that he was going to be like a solid 30 to 40% machine parts soon enough._

_He beat the thought back into the abyss of things he didn’t want to acknowledge with a stick and thought about biological and soul transmutation._

Now Truth was giggling in a doorway like the shifty bastard they were as Edward hobbled around in a way that was almost walking and kept eyeing the door.

Which someone was now knocking on.

This couldn’t bode well for anybody.

They waited for Granny to open it knowing that if they did she would grace them with something awful in the near future if they did. 

Only for her to immediately slam it in the face of what had to be someone from the military if the abundance of blue that he had the split second chance to look at said anything.

Granny took a deep breath and reopened the door revealing the man with his hand up as if to knock once again.

It was at this moment that he remembered that he had both godly entity and an empty suit of armour walking freely about the house.

His only coherent thought was _shit._


End file.
